zombiepowderfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamma Akutabi
Gamma Akutabi is an S-Zero class criminal and a Powder Hunter. He is the main protagonist of the manga series Zombiepowder.. Character outline Gamma is a 22 years old Powder Hunter who desires the Zombie Powder for the sake of immortality and has already obtained one Ring of the Dead at his introduction in the first chapter. He is one of the most wanted criminals in the Zombiepowder. universe, bearing the highest possible danger level of "S-Zero" and a bounty of 960,000,000 nīt (the series currency). He apparently once loved a woman who made him change his ways, and it is implied that her death caused him to set out seeking the Powder. He fights using his superhuman strength and speed, an armored right arm which allows him to catch bullets, and a large sword-chainsaw hybrid. Other abilities Gamma possesses which were not fully explored in the course of the story are mastery of Karinzanjutsu, a fictional ancient sword art which grants him a controllable aura called the "black flame of death", and a berserk state Balmunk refers to as Gamma's "monster" or his "Black Demon". The Zombiepowder. reviewer from Anime News Network considered Gamma to be a typical "bad-ass anti-hero", good at creating mayhem and not much else.Anime News Network review IGN's review of the series treated him similarly, saying his role of "protagonist who wields a lot of power and hides a dark secret" was done effectively but not remarkably, and was typical of action shōnen manga.IGN review Appearance Gamma Akutabi is tall, masculine man with long, waist-length, silver hair. His right arm is armored, wrapped with black bandages and bolts sticking out. The armor extends to his check. He usually wears a leather vest and leather pants. Over his clothes, he wears a long, sivler coat with fur. At the back of the coat, there's a printing of a large, black butterfly. He also has a belt with a skull symbol on it. History Some time before the current timeline, Gamma was learning Karinzanjutsu in a foreign, Asian land. He was trained to be so strong, that he turned out to be a killer.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter 25, page 9 It appears there was some kind of massacre where all of his fellow trainees were killed.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter 26, page 9 The mysterious woman then helped Gamma and healed him. At some point, he fell in love with a woman (not necessarily that woman) and she became his girlfriend. But then Gamma's inner demon started taking control and, for the sake of her, he left her.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter 20, page 13 Story Blue Note arc Gamma is first seen getting of a bus and looking all around him. While some villagers comment on his silver coat, the doors of the bus close, and Gamma's coat is stuck between the doors. The bus drives away with Gamma still attached and Gamma is forced to run backwards with the bus. When the incident is handled, he enters a bar and orders some food. He says to himself that he's got bad luck right of the bat and that he probably won't find a ring in this town. The bartender overhears him and asks if Gamma is a traveling salesman in the jewelry bussiness. Gamma says no and explains that the ring he is looking for can't be found in a store, that he's looking for a Ring of the Dead.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter 1, page 9 Some men in the bar hear what he said and look up. The bartender asks if he means the Rings of the Dead which can give you Zombie Powder if you have twelve of them and Gamma answers affirmative. The bartender asks stratled if he's a Powder Hunter. Gamma replies "Bingo!". The bandits then come closer and intend to take his Ring by force. But they are interrupted by Elwood who bumps him. The bartender quickly advises Gamma to check his pockets, that he probably stole his wallet. It seems correct and Gamma hurries after Elwood. He finds him sitting behind a corner looking at his booty, but he stole the fake wallet. Gamma then sneaks up behind him and scares him. Elwood tries to run, but Gamma holds him. Elwood then begs for forgiveness. Gamma says he won't turn Elwood in to the police, but only if he gives him food. Elwood accepts and the two proceed to Elwood's house. At Elwood's house, he witnesses Elwood taking car of his sister an trying not to make her worry. Elwood asks what Gamma's name is and Gamma answers: 'Gamma. Gamma Akutabi. Nice to meet you... Elwood.' After dinner, he and Elwood are outside talking. Elwood tells Gamma about Kinqro and his sisters disease. Gamma notices the cuts on Elwood's body and tells him that they won't let him go, that they'll kill him before he'll have the chance to help his sister. Elwood can't accept the truth and tells Gamma to leave. Gamma thanks Elwood for the meal and leaves.Zombiepowder. manga, Chapter 1, page 19 He is seen again when he comes out of nowhere and kicks Kinqro in the face, sending him out on the street. He is holding a wanted-poster of Kinqro and asks if that's him. Kinqro and his gang realise that it's Gamma Akutabi. Kinqro challenges Gamma and Gamma pulls out his sword. Kinqro looks surprised and taunts Gamma. Gamma insults him and Kinqro suggests that he and Gamma attack at the count of three. At three, Kinqro shouts at his men to shoot Gamma. They open fire and Kinqro is convinced that he's dead. But then Gamma appears from out of the smoke and reveals that his armored arm is actually for catching bullets. The gang freaks out and run. Gamma activates the chainsaw on his sword and Kinqro fires his bazooka. Gamma, however, doesn't seem to have any problem with the bullet and stops it with his arm. He then moves forward and slashes Kinqro. He later stands with Elwood by his sister's grave. He hands over the money he took from their hideout. Elwood says it's probably stolen money and that he doesn't want it. He then asks if he can go with him on his search for the Rings for bringing his sister back to life. Gamma tests Elwood by telling him that he would kill him if he'd follow him. Elwood replies that if that happens, he'll kill Gamma first and take his Rings. Gamma tells him 'Good answer.' and tells him that he'll be waiting at the bar. Waltonville arc Elwood and Gamma are sitting in a bus. Gamma shows Elwood his Ring of the Dead and he asks Gamma why he wants the Zombie Powder. He answers that he's going to make himself immortal. Gamma and Elwood are walking to their hotel and Elwood asks is that's really possible, the Zombie Powder making you immortal. Gamma explains the whole explanation of the Zombie Powder with difficult words and Elwood doesn't get it. Gamma tells him to just remember that when a living person uses the Powder, he becomes immortal. He checks in the hotel and gives the key to Elwood. He says he's going out for a while. He wanted to keep Elwood in the hotel, but Elwood insists in coming along. They arrive at the CD store and Elwood is surprised that they were going there. Gamma guesses that he's bored and tells him to go back to the hotel. Elwood fakes that he's super excited and goes in with Gamma. Gamma takes a CD, showing it to the store owner. The store owner calls him into the back, so he tells Elwood to stay and wait for him while he goes. At first, Elwood argues but after Gamma tells him to stay once more, he agrees. In the back, Gamma listens to a recording which speaks about a Ring of the Dead. After enquiring about the bill, which the person who left the message paid for, he reenters the store but sees that Elwood is gone. He finds Elwood being held hostage by two thugs. He slices one in half and scares the other off before being able to do anything more. Elwood tries to brush off the incident, but Gamma warns him about associating with him. He is stopped mid-way in his speech, by Elwood who gives him one of the thieves wallets, claiming it was easy to get in the situation. Gamma then steps on Elwood, seeing that his own wallet is missing too. Gridgeller arc The arc starts on a bus. They are heading to a town because it has a Ring of the Dead. When Elwood asks how Gamma knows this, he simply replies that his partner told him. As Elwood is about to protest, gunfire rains in through the windows, Gamma and Elwood barely avoiding the bullets. Gunmen then rush through the broken windows, pointing their guns at everyone on the bus. A man named Bacley enters the bus, demanding that everyone remove their rings. He too is a Powder Hunter. Gamma stands up, telling him to give up his ring instead. After no one takes him on, Gamma rushes Bacley, kicking and yelling at the gunmen again. As he does this, a bullet pierces through him. Behind him, a man in a suit and glasses stood with his gun up. The two start to fight, the man blocking Gamma's sword with his briefcase. The fight ends abruptly when Bacley tells Gamma to co-operate or else he'll shoot. He tries to shoot Elwood, but Gamma catches the bullet, saying that he's only co-operating for Elwood's sake. The two are then handcuffed and put in a jail cell. In the cell, Elwood asks about the wound Gamma got from the bullet, but he brushes it off as a scratch. The glasses man comes again, commenting on Elwood's energy. A guard comes, asking about Gamma's ring. The glasses man claims to have taken it, asking about the vault. Elwood then realizes that the glasses man is lying about the ring and almost makes a comment until Gamma stops him. Once he finds out where the vault is, the glasses man shoots the other one and then shoots the bars and handcuffs. Elwood freaks out, confused by the sudden turn of events. It is then revealed that the glasses man is Gamma's partner C.T. Smith. Elwood doesn't believe, seeing as the two didn't hold back when they were fighting. Gamma simply replies that he wouldn't have someone weak enough to be killed by him as his partner. More guards show up and realize that they were being deceived by C.T. Gamma and C.T. begin killing the reinforcements, while keeping the knifeless Elwood safe (though he still runs for his life dodging bullets). Once they are done, Elwood hears a voice and asks C.T. about the stairs. Once he finds out he runs off, Gamma following eventually. Elwood enters the torture room, while C.T. kills all the guards inside. He frees a girl, who runs over to her sister. The girl is passed out, and after seeing Elwood's face Gamma volunteers to carry her. As he picks her up, the first girl leaps at him with a sword. Gamma blocks, sending the girl back. Elwood yells at her about attacking her sister, but Gamma says that they were strangers. The girl then reveals herself to be Ranewater Calder, the leader of the Ash Daughter Gang. And male. He goes off on a rant, criticizing Elwood for asking him about the girl. Fed up, Gamma punches him the face, telling him to get up and show his true strength. He immediately begins to beg for forgiveness, but Gamma doesn't even consider his words. They start to fight, Gamma using his left hand to block and counterattack Ranewater's attacks. He fights alone, C.T. saying that Gamma would get mad if he or Elwood tried to help. C.T. continues talking, saying that he lacks the imagination to think of Gamma losing. He then speaks to Ranewater, causing him to find out that the 'young boy' was an 'old man'. Gamma, hearing this gets up and tells Ranewater to pray. He switches hands, easily blocking and counterattacking Ranewater. He then removes his shirt, revealing his Karinzanjutsu tattoo. He then kills Ranewater. As he finishes, a loud explosion is heard. It turns out that the bomb which caused the explosion was made by C.T., who didn't take any form of precaution when making the bomb. Gamma begins to yell at him, telling him to stop being so reckless when making explosives. The girl rescued in the torture room wakes up, hitting Elwood repeatedly. Gamma gives her a quick explanation, calling himself the Champion of Justice in the process. The girl then asks about the other captives, which causes Gamma to run off to save them. As he bursts through the door to save the people, another explosion goes off. Gamma decided to use another Karinzanjutsu technique to bring all the captives outside of the vault. After easily beating the guards, Gamma gets another Ring of the Dead. Only for the vault to selfdestruct. Without enough time to escape, Gamma uses a third technique, managing to save everyone. Afterwards, when the girl comes to thank him Gamma walks away. When Elwood later asks him why, he says that he is not used to being thanked. This prompts Elwood to tease Gamma about it as they walk off. Equipment & Powers Equipment *'Sword': Gamma carries a big sword, with a chainsaw mounted into it. This increases the ability to cut. He usually carries his sword in his special designed backpack over his shoulder. Where the guard should be, there is a mechanical structure with two exhausts. The hilt is long and wrapped in bandages. To power the chainsaw, Gamma pulls out a chain from the mechanical structure. *'Armored arm': Gamma has inserted black armor in his right arm. The reason why is that so he can catch bullets and block swords with his bare hand.Zombiepowder. manga; Chapter 1, page 44 The armor also lets him handle the Rings of the Dead without being eaten by them, as he keeps the Ring from touching his flesh. Powers *'Karinzanjutsu': Gamma achieved mastery of this sword style in only four years. :*'Black flames': Gamma is able to summon the black flames of bloodlust which can block a sword, such as a shield. :*'Karinzanjutsu Long Range Attack: Fukuryūhō': *'Black Demon': Gamma has an evil, inner demon inside of him. Long ago, he couldn't surpress him at all, but now he has some kind of control of the monster. However, if something triggers his inner rage, the demon takes over and goes into a rampage, until Gamma regains consciousness. It could be that the demon has something to do with Gamma's black right arm, as Gamma grabs his arm when he's about to regain control. It's almost as if his arm has its own will and Gamma forces it to go his own way. This, however, is unconfirmed. Ring of the Dead * Ring of the Dead.jpg|Gamma's first ring Ranewater's Ring.png|Gamma's second ring, that he stole from Ranwewater Emilio's Ring.png|Gamma's to be third ring 1st Ring: It is unknown how he got his Ring. Its appearance is simple, the only decoration is a circular jewel in the middle of the ring, probably a ruby of some kind. *'2nd Ring': The Ring he got from Ranewater's hideout. He infiltrated the building with the help of his partner, C.T. Smith, and broke through to the vault. He broke in and took the Ring. The Ring is different from the other ones, this one doesn't have a jewel crafted, but has a wave-like decoration on the top. *'3rd Ring': Gamma doesn't possess this Ring yet, the Ring is still inside Emilio's body. But when Nazna Gemini's operation is succesful, Gamma will be given the Ring. This Ring has a heart-shaped jewel crafted in it. B-side NAKED MONKEYS 1. In this section I'd like to answer some of the more common questions that the readers have about the characters, as well as their taste in food. Let's start off with Gamma. At 102 kg (224 pounds), he's surprisingly heavy, but that's because of the weight of his armored right arm. His favorite food is omurice (Japanese-style rice omelet). His least favorite food are parsley, green peas, and red ginger. His favorite color is olive green. His favorite phrase is "Ichigeki Hissatsu" (one-hit kill). I guess that's about it. By the way, his hair is really hard to draw. I changed the hairstyle from my first design to make it easier to draw... but now I think the old hairstyle was easier to draw after all. But he looks better in his new hairstyle so I guess it's fine. NAKED MONKEYS DEMO Version Gamma's Original Concept Sketch This is the very first version of Gamma. The overall image isn't very different from now but his coat and hairstyle are a little different. His sword was not a chainsaw like the one he has now, instead the entire sword would vibrate when the engine was started. It was a somewhat perverted weapon. You may be able to guess from his overall look that Gamma's initial concept was that of a "samurai". At that stage the comic was called Samurai Drive and not only were there no Rings of the Dead, it wasn't even a Western. The only thing that the story had in common with the final version is that Gamma has a huge bounty on his head. After that, a lot of stuff happened and I ended up with the Western theme, but that's a different story altogether. Trivia * In some of the Bleach Popularity polls, Gamma receives around one or two votes for being a favorite character in the Bleach manga (even though he doesn't make any appearances). * He also greatly resembles Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, again from Bleach. * His theme songs, as chosen by Tite Kubo, are Young and Useless by Thunderhead and Enteralterego by Terrorvision. References Navigation Category:Zombiepowder. Characters Category:Main Characters